


An Ordinary Night

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: SubObi Week 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Master/Padawan Relationships, Mirror Sex, Padawan Obi-Wan, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Sex Toys, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi's nerves sang with sensation, heat blooming like little fires beneath his skin. He panted, sweat damp, exhausted. “Please, Master. Please.”“Are you ready?”





	An Ordinary Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut for Day 2/Dec 31 of SubObi Week over at Tumblr. 
> 
> Day 3/Jan 1 is written but needs another read through, so will be posted later.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi's nerves sang with sensation, heat blooming like little fires beneath his skin. He panted, sweat damp, exhausted. “Please, Master. Please.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan gasped as Qui-Gon thumped the base of the vibrating plug. The movement pressed it more snugly to Obi-Wan's prostate. “ _Please_.”

“You may come.”

At those words, Obi-Wan released the tenuous hold he had on his control. The orgasm seared through him. His back arched, semen spattered the mirror Qui-Gon had placed him in front of. He met the reflection of Qui-Gon's gaze, his own heavy lidded, sated. His master turned off the vibrations.

“Very good.” Qui-Gon's voice was low in his ear. His master's arms wrapped around him, pulled him back toward the strategically placed armchair. “Keep your eyes on the mirror, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan watched in the mirror as Qui-Gon settled into the chair, keeping Obi-Wan standing, his legs spread over his master's. To Obi-Wan's great relief, Qui-Gon slid the plug out of him; he was over stimulated, as sensitive as he'd ever been.

A moment later, Qui-Gon grasped his hips, guided Obi-Wan down into his lap. “Brace your feet on the chair, on either side of me. Good boy. Lift up just a little. There. What a sight you make.”

Obi-Wan spared a glance at the mirror. With his legs splayed and his hips raised and Qui-Gon's hands spreading him open, he had a clear view of his own asshole, shiny with lubricant. Qui-Gon ran a finger over the furl of his entrance and guided his own cock to it.

“ _Force_ ,” was all Obi-Wan had tine to think before he watched his master's long cock disappear inside him with one smooth thrust. The move set his nerve endings on fire, made his head swim, his spent cock twitch. He let his head fall against Qui-Gon's shoulder.

“Good,” Qui-Gon sighed. “So good. Rest a moment. I know it's nearly too much. But you can take it, can't you?”

Obi-Wan tried to speak, found his mouth too dry for words, and nodded.

Qui-Gon pressed a kiss to his temple, shifted beneath him, cupping Obi-Wan's thighs and raising his hips a little more, before sliding slowly out and back in, the sensation sending a shock of lightning up his spine.

“Watch, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan lifted his head, met Qui-Gon's eyes in the mirror, watched his master fuck him excruciatingly slowly, watched his own cock twitch and start to fatten.

In the mirror, Qui-Gon smiled, paused in his movements. “I have something else for you.”

A current of the Force and something flew into Qui-Gon's hand. It was clear, cylindrical, with an opening on one end. The inside texture was pebbled. Just looking at it had Obi-Wan's pulse increasing.

“Already slicked up and ready for you.”

Qui-Gon tugged Obi-Wan's half hard cock upright with the Force, slid the sleeve over him. Inside it was wet and warm and the soft nubs massaged him gently and in just the right spot, kissing the head of his erection when his foreskin was pulled back.

“Take it.” Qui-Gon waited until Obi-Wan grasped the sleeve, then “but I want you to tease yourself. You'll find your release with me.”

As Obi-Wan began to stroke himself with the toy, Qui-Gon gripped his hips and pressed into him; they caught a rhythm together. Qui-Gon pressed deep, Obi-Wan slid deep into the sheath, watching the flushed head of his erection appear. Qui-Gon receded, Obi-Wan drew the toy away.

“That's beautiful, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon increased his speed. “Keep going. Look in the mirror. Look at the way you take me. The way you stretch around me.”

Obi-Wan looked. Watched the two bodies—his own, smooth and sleek and his master's with its broad shoulders and dark swathes of hair—locked together, a strange puzzle of flesh and bone that had Obi-Wan tensing, letting out a warning gasp.

“Not yet. Not just yet.” Qui-Gon's voice had taken on a shaky edge as his rhythm began to falter. He pressed his mouth to Obi-Wan's ear, whispered, “I'm going to come inside of you….and you're going to come for me. _Now_.”

The air punched out of Obi-Wan's lungs in a wordless cry as his cock twitched hard and he watched his semen splash inside the sleeve.

“Beautiful,” Qui-Gon whispered again, voice raw as he pressed deep into Obi-Wan and went suddenly still.

Obi-Wan, melted against his master, feeling the pulses of Qui-Gon's orgasm. Qui-Gon stroked his flanks, mouthed at his temple, murmured soothing words into his shorn hair. He felt warm, drowsy, safe.

“Don't fall asleep, Obi-Wan.” Amusement was keen in Qui-Gon's voice. “As enjoyable as this is, we still have things to do to prepare. We leave for the Trade Federation Blockade early in the morning.”


End file.
